How do i say goodbye?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near has given birth to two kids, one boy and one girl but Near might have to say goodbye to his lover Matt. Near's P.O.V. I said there was going to be another chapter but then I realized it already had that chapter up. sorry about that guys.
1. Chapter 1

**HOW DO I SAY GOODBYE?**

**Nears P.O.V**

I wake to me and Matt's new baby girl biting my foot. It has been only about a few hours since I gave birth to her and her brother. Matt laughs at our little girl. "Don't do that." Matt stops her from biting my foot and I laugh sitting up. I feel weird… Matt sets our baby girl beside me on the bed. Matt seems to have something on his mind. "Morning love. Sleep well?" I nod. "Yes, did you?" Matt shakes his head. "I had a nightmare." I stand feeling a little weak but I ignored it and I wrap my arms around Matt. "Are you alright?" 

Matt sighs and hugs me back tight. "What did Spectra do to you?" The memories of Spectra rushed into my head and I shiver at them making Matt hold me a little tighter. "He….He hurt me." I think my voice might be weak. "How did he hurt you?" I hug Matt tighter. "He cut me till I almost died and he raped me." Matt was shocked because he thought he was the only one that had sex with me. "He….Raped you…..!" I nod a little. "I'm sorry…." What are you thinking about Matt? "It's the past. It's over now." Matt tries to smile for me. "I know love." My body feels weaker and getting weaker.

I fall slightly limp in Matt's grip. Matt becomes extremely worried. "Near! What's wrong!" I felt so weak… "I don't know" Matt Screams for Mello and Mello enters the room. My breath becomes softer. "Mels, do something!" Mello does a quick examination of me then sighs. "I don't know what to do!" Matt keeps his arms around me. "Do something." Mello turns to the door. "L!" L quickly enters the room.

"What is it?" L spoke and Light followed him into the room. "What do we do?" L glances at Light. "About? ..." Mello glances at me and I become more limp in Matt's arms. "Something's wrong with Near!" Ok, is it just me or is Mello acting more worried than Matt? I rest my head on Matt's chest falling weaker. This time it was Light that spoke. "It might be because of the fact that he gave birth and he's small probably wasn't ready for it." Matt help me I don't want this to happen, Matt just holds me worriedly and Mello starts to pace.

I fight to stay awake now and I go more limp, my breathing growing softer. "Help him!" Mello turns to Light and L, no longer pacing. Light seemed the only one who cared the least what happened to me. "Depends on how weak he is." How weak do I look…? Do something! "Weak!" Light sighs at Matt's response. I fall unconscious and didn't hear the rest. 

When I hear their voices again I try to speak and my voice is weak. "Matt…?" Matt glances at my face I think… "Yes love?" I open my eyes only enough to see Matt. "How … do I … say goodbye?

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello! This is Mellofangirl :) MNLMFangirl is having some problems with her computer and it won't let her log into FanFiction... So I'm updating for her :D I'll probably be updating her stories until she can log in again. Anyway, I hope you like the final chapter! :D I didn't write this though, MNLMFangirl is my IRL friend ^-^ So I hope you enjoy!**_

Matt stares at me in shock. "Wha-...what! No! You can't!" I feel dizzy and my spirit is slipping like sand through my fingers. Matt holds me as tight as he could screaming at the others. "DO SOMETHING! PLEASE HELP HIM!" Just before my body numbs I feel a tear fall onto me from Matt. "DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE!" My mind wanders to what has happened in my life.

Arriving at Wammy's orphanage, Meeting Mello then meeting Matt, Growing up in Wammy's, getting hit by Mello because I always beat him in tests and scores, Matt coming up to me in my room after Mello had attacked me and telling me it was ok and that he would help me. I remembered playing video games with Matt then the two of us going for a walk, Matt lead me into the forest by Wammy's, when I asked where we were going he didn't respond until we were well hidden in the forest. That was when Matt kissed me for the first time, My mind slowed down on that moment, that short but amazing moment when Matt kissed me and told me he loved me.

My mind went back to going through my memories, Next I was in the dancing group with Mello, we were dancing to a very sexy song. I was glad Mello refused to be my rival anymore and at those illegal dancing groups we would sometimes dance together. Then I remembered trying drugs and alcohol for the first time when Mello kept trying to get me to try them until he succeeded, then Matt kept me off those drugs and alcohol. Next was Kira setting new laws in his so called world and me Matt and Mello taking off to become terriosts living underground, We blew up a government building first. When the three of us celebrated Matt danced with Mello and I did a sexy dance on my own making Matt hard, once we all went to our rooms Matt snuck into my room to have sex with me. Our next move we planned was to kill Teru using me as bait to distract him, I was almost raped by him at that point. Me Mello and Matt were caught by hidden officers and thrown in jail.

The jail that seemed like we were just surrounded by walls and it was cold there, I convince one of the guards to allow me to see Matt. When I saw him in his cell he was tied up and his mouth was covered also he had a gag. I removed the ties and the cloth that covered his mouth, when he spat out the gag he jumped at me pinning me to the floor and showering me with kisses making me smile and giggle. we stayed together but not long enough to have sex before the guard took me back to my cell, Then came the reminder of me being taken to a room where a rope was put around my neck, loose enough to not choke me but tight enough that I couldn't slip it off. The rope was put in from a hole in the wall; I tried to get out when I noticed a sharp piece of wood. I used it to cut it off but I only had cut it off enough so it was still around my neck with a small bit hanging off. After that I ran, running right into Matt who hugged me tight.

Matt, L, Mello and me escaped that prison. I got lost a few days later and L found me when he was running back with an antidote and Light to save Matt. L was able to stop the dieses that was put into him at the jail place but his skin was slightly eaten away, that's when I put the vegetable oil to help restore the skin. Matt was proud of me. Me, Matt, L, Mello and Light lived together underground and I was pregnant. My stomach had been heavy, I kept getting sick for the first few days then me and Matt went to the movies, there I sat on his lap and we waited for the movie to finish and everyone left before having sex but being careful not to hurt our babies. We went home after and two days later I gave birth to our two children. I remembered the pain it took to do that and Matt staying with me the whole time.

Now I was here dying in Matt's arms, not wanting to die but my time to die had come. A tear or two fall. "Snow…" that was the last thing I said so quietly before I died in my loves arms. "NEAR!"

THE END!


End file.
